


Take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong.

by rosegward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Godparent Sirius Black, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Remus Lupin, Good Parent Severus Snape, Homophobia, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Quidditch Seeker Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegward/pseuds/rosegward
Summary: Voldemort died the first time. Dumbledore is convinced he's coming back and is going insane. Lucius died in the first war while Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. Inter House relationships are strong but Ron is for some reason convinced Gryffindor is the best and hates Slytherin's probably from being too coddled by Molly. Harry's relatives are still abusive and awful. Soulmates exist and are based on one's patronus and appear when the older soulmate turns eleven or in the case of multiples when the youngest of the older mates turn eleven.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the title (Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley) nor do I own any recognizable features of the story including places, names, etc. All are owned by J.K. Rowling. I also will not be making any profit from this story and is just for fun.

The Dursley’s of Number 4 Privet Drive were perfectly normal thank you very much but like most “normal” families they had their own secrets to hide. This secret went by the name of Freak to his relatives, Harry J. Potter to his schoolteachers, The-Boy-Who-Lived to the public, and Hadrian James Evans Potter to his parents. Now you might be asking yourself why this small boy of just 4 years old has so many names and there is no simple answer to tell you. However, you are in luck because I am here to tell you about this little boy and his life.

  
The first thing you need to know that Harry, as we will call him for now, lives with his relatives because his parents were killed by a mad wizard called Lord Voldemort on Halloween after his first birthday. Rather than being taken into custody by his godparents or parents’ friends he was given to his mother’s sister and her vile husband, The Dursley’s. These vile people hated everything to do with magic including Harry and his mother because of this hatred they saw it fit to abuse the child in every way. Especially when on a December night after his third birthday three small black marks appeared down the young boy’s spine, a wolf, a dragon (though the Dursley’s thought it to be a weird bird), and a stag. Petunia, his aunt, knew this had to do with that awful magic and thought that if they kept young Harry hidden away in a small broom cupboard under the stairs then his magic would leave him. Unfortunately, Petunia was very, very wrong.

  
7 years later a few weeks before his 11th birthday Harry was woken by his cousin Dudley jumping on the stairs above his cupboard making loose sawdust fall on his face and his aunt banging on the door for him to make breakfast. He quickly got up and put on a too big shirt and pair of jeans that had been Dudley’s well over 3 years ago and were still to big on the small, malnourished Harry. As he started to cook the breakfast for the family of three stealing a small scrap of burnt toast when he could, the doorbell rang signaling that the mail had arrived. Vernon, his uncle, shouted at him to retrieve the mail. Harry did and brought it to the table flipping through it and noticing one was addressed to him. Wondering what it could be he pulled it out of the stack to open it later when Dudley loudly asked “Whatcha’ got Harry?”

Vernon’s attention was then brought to the small boy and the letter was ripped out of his grasp and thrown into the fireplace to burn. Throughout the week hundreds of letters continuously showed up in many new ways before Vernon finally lost it and moved them to an isolated rock in the middle of the sea.

That night was his birthday so therefore he stayed up and wished himself a happy birthday while Dudley slept on the couch and he had the floor. A loud banging noise was heard outside waking the house, Harry was small enough to hide between the fireplace and wall completely covering him from view. The door was then knocked in and a large man walked in and picked up the door. His name is Hagrid, and he was looking for Harry and quickly told Harry of his parents’ true death’s and that he was a wizard and that some of the weird things happening around him were magic. The boy was being offered a position at a school for magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where his parents were taught and where they met.

  
Hagrid took him to a special place where wizard can shop called Diagon Alley. The Alley was filled with funnily dressed people who gasped and gawped as he passed, quickly realizing this was due to his unusually shaped scar he carded his fingers through his hair to cover it. Hagrid took him to the wizarding bank called Gringotts, which is run by goblins and despite not knowing anything about wizarding or goblin culture made a very good impression with them. When Harry had gotten some of his money and he and Hagrid were back on the street they went to collect his school things starting with his robes. In the shop he met a small but bigger than him blonde boy who introduced himself and realizing how uncomfortable Harry was with his newly found fame just pretended to not know who he was and then helped him get the correct robes and clothes he would need.

When Harry and the other boy whose name he found out to be Draco are finished in the robe shop Draco takes Harry to the bookstore, cauldron shop, and even to the pet store where they find Hagrid holding a large snowy owl in a cage that he bought as a present for Harry. They also run into Draco’s mother at this point who had been in the tea shop with some friends while Draco did his school shopping. Together the four of them went to the ice cream shop at the end of the street. Draco got his favorite ice cream called the Golden Snitch, which was a specially formed sphere of apple ice cream and caramel wings charmed to hover over a dish and Harry got the Fireball which was a charmed sphere of chocolate and chili ice cream that felt cold in your mouth but gave off heat to touch. They sat outside to eat and where chatting when they noticed a all man with mousy brown hair who had stumbled and his books that he had been carrying went flying one landing at Harry’s feet

. He picked up the book and walked over to return it to the man saying, “ Here you go Mr. your book landed over by our table.”

“Oh, thank you! Wait! Are you going to Hogwarts this year little one?” the man asked before Harry could go back to their table.

“ummm yes I am. Can I ask why?”

“Oh I am going to be teaching there this school year and just wanted to catch your name so we both may have a familiar face come the first of September.”

“Oh! My name is Harry Potter but please I don’t want to be famous from the night my parents died so don’t make a big deal”

The man looked very surprised at this revelation. “Very well. My name is Remus Lupin but you’ll have to call me Professor Lupin. Have a good day, little one.”

“Bye, Professor.” Harry approached the table to Narcissa looking at the thin man with wide eyes almost as if she were having a silent conversation with him. Hagrid had to leave to go back to the school soon and Harry really didn’t want to go back to his relatives so he quietly asked Draco if he could stay with him for a while. Draco quickly asked his mother if Harry could come home with them and conveyed with his eyes that they would talk about it later. Narcissa agreed and led both boys and their packages to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa quickly realized Harry had never done this before and offered to travel with him and sent Draco on ahead.


	2. The Manor and Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing recognizable belongs to me! Also I am posting this as I go so updating will probably be irregular. If you find any mistakes let me know!   
> TW: mentions of child abuse ie. malnutrition and injuries not in detail

Upon arriving into the floo room in the manor Narcissa called for a house elf to take the boys things to Draco’s room. “Let’s go sit in the library boys I have a feeling we will have a lot to talk about.”

With Draco leading the way the family made it to the living room and another elf popped in with tea and biscuits making Harry’s eyes widen. “Mrs. Malfoy what are those creatures?”

“Oh, they are called house elves, Harry. They do have names the one who took your things to your room is called Mopsy, and the one who brought tea is my personal elf Mindy, and we have one final elf who is Draco’s personal elf called Dobby. We respect them and they perform services for us, they enjoy the work and think of it as payment since they need a wizard or witches magic to stay alive however they can do different magic than we are as well. I am sure you have many questions, my dear so ask away and I will do my best to answer them all. Also feel free to call me Narcissa or Cissa, dear.”

“Oh okay, Mopsy, Mindy, and Dobby…got it. Will they come to me if I call? Also, what is that thing we did with the fire? Can I help the elves I used to do chores at my aunts and uncles and some of them I didn’t mind like gardening and cooking? Do you have a garden? Not to be rude or bring up bad memories but where’s Mr. Malfoy? Can you tell me more about Hogwarts?” “Our house elves will come when you ask them to unless they are doing another time sensitive task for Draco or myself, however if you and Draco become even closer, we may look into getting you your own elf. What we did with the fire is called Flooing. If your destination has the floo network attached, you can travel from place to place almost instantly. There are several modes of travel that I will teach you about and help you to become more comfortable. Ask the elves if you can help, my dear, but I am sure they will let you occasionally. I do have a very large garden that Draco or I can show you another time. That is alright dear it has been a long time. Lucius is the name of Draco’s father, he passed away during the same war as your parents and many others… I loved him very much once but before he died, he began to lose the sense of himself and often was unruly and unkind. I am glad for my friend Severus that Draco has a father figure as I fear I would have had to leave Lucius once Draco was born had he not passed on. I can tell you everything you wish to know of Hogwarts that I know. I remember your father in passing and was close with Severus who was also close with your mother Lily so I will try to tell you everything I know about her as well.”

Harry asked question after question about Hogwarts and his mother while Narcissa did her best to answer before finally floo calling Severus over for dinner and letting Harry ask him more questions after the meal. Harry fell asleep sitting in an oversized armchair listening to Severus tell story after story about his mother and even some about his father. He was wondering before he drifted off to dreamland why this Severus had never taken him from his relatives because he seemed so kind. Noticing that Harry had fallen asleep, Severus offered to take the small boy to Draco’s room. Narcissa quickly agreed knowing how much the relationship would benefit both the adult and child. As he picked up the small boy Severus realized just how small both in height and weight the boy truly was. He was the size of a seven- or eight-year-old rather than the eleven years that he is. He quickly walked the boy to Draco’s room, roused him awake to change into an old pair of Draco’s pajamas and brush his teeth before tucking him in and kissing his forehead as well as kissing his godson’s forehead and the exiting the room to the library where Narcissa was sipping a tea which he strongly suspected might have some brandy in. “Please tell me you have some of that for me and make it a double. The poor boy was light as a feather! I thought he was being pampered do you know where he’s been? Lily would kill us for letting her boy be hurt like this.”

Narcissa handed him a tea and a glass of brandy which he took a long pull of before sipping the tea. “I believe he said he’s been stay with an aunt and uncle. I also noticed he seemed small when we flooed earlier and those rags of his hang from him.”

“Aunt and Uncle? But James did not have siblings and Sirius his “brother” is in Azkaban… they couldn’t have put him with Petunia, could they? But she hates everything to do with magic and was awful to Lily when we were kids.”

“I don’t know Sev but he’s here now and here he shall stay until he wishes to leave. Tomorrow I will talk to him about starting etiquette classes, so he does not make a fool of himself, give him nutrient potions, and maybe even talk to him about getting looked over at Gringotts because I’m sure Hagrid didn’t consider it.” She paused looking very thoughtful for a moment before nodding and pouring herself just a glass of brandy discarding the tea altogether.

“What do you mean Hagrid Cissa? Usually Minerva collects the muggle bourns/ muggle raised?”

“Oh yes Hagrid picked the boy up and brought him to the Alley before leaving him at Madam Malkin’s and going off to the Menagerie. Come to think of it I do not think either boy actually got a wand between meeting each other and then getting ice cream. Harry seemed overwhelmed at the Alley and I asked Draco to wait for me, so I guess we will be going back tomorrow anyway. Feel free to come along if you’d like you can stay the night in your room or meet us here at 10 tomorrow to go if you’d like.”

Both her and Severus left to their rooms realizing there was more at play here then they had thought, and that Harry would need much guidance to be taken seriously as anything other then the Boy-Who-Lived. The next morning Narcissa addressed etiquette classes with Harry who readily agreed as well as to taking the potions to grow a little faster hoping to not feel so small around Draco. Draco during this conversation was picking at his porridge starting to feel slightly sick at how it seemed his new brother had been treated and was feeling fiercely protective of the smaller boy. The “family” of four flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron with Severus helping Harry and Draco and Narcissa travelling together. Again, the first stop they made was Gringotts. The goblins recognizing Harry as being very kind and polite the day before quickly brought them to the back after Narcissa politely asked for several tests to be performed including, an inheritance check, a vault audit, a potions and spells check, and anything else the goblins felt necessary after reviewing these tests.

“My name is Master Griphook and I was the Potter account manager before they passed and will be again until the Heir is seventeen and removes me or until the next Heir is seventeen and so forth. Mr. Potter please use this knife and press one drop of blood from your pointer finger into this scroll and it will update with the information we need as well as putting one drop into this scroll for your vault audit.” The goblin passed a ceremonial knife as well as two scroll and Harry did as asked. Both scrolls automatically began filling with content. The first read as follows:

**Hadrian James Evan Potter**

**July 31, 1980**

**Soulmates:** 2  
Unknown names  
\- Wolf  
\- Dragon  
Markings along spine  
**Spells/Potions**  
Loyalty Keyed to Wizarding World by Albus Dumbledore  
Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore  
Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra, Ronald, and Molly Weasley by Molly Weasley  
Hatred Keyed to Slytherins by Albus Dumbledore  
Soulmates blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Core blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore  
Spelled to Look Like James Potter by Albus Dumbledore  
Parseltongue blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore  
Mail Ward only Allowing: Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall by Albus Dumbledore  
**Houses**  
Heir/ Lord Potter- by Father  
Heir/ Lord Slytherin- by Mother  
Heir/Lord Gryffindor- by Father  
Heir/ Lord Peverell- by Father  
Heir/ Lord Gaunt- by Conquest  
Heir Lupin- by Godfather  
Heir Black- by Godfather

  
The paper ended their but left Harry with many questions. The adults looked over the other scrolls, the first which detailed countless injuries beginning October 31, 1981 with him being left on the Dursleys doorstep and ending the day before when he was picked up by Hagrid, the second which listed the accounts he had access to and charges made to those accounts, and a third which listed numerous properties owned by the many families Harry was now owner of. Narcissa, Master Griphook, and Severus did their best to explain everything to Harry while Draco looked at his new little brother and friend in awe over the titles he would hold and how he is still alive despite the extensive abuse his relatives put him through. The more Draco thought of this the more he got upset and eventually began to silently cry vowing to protect his brother and beg his mother to allow Harry to live with them. Upon noticing Draco’s tears Harry stopped asking questions and crawled into the other boys lap giving him a hug while the adults in the room chatted a bit more about how to proceed with healing plans, obtaining the heir and lordships and removing the potions/spells attached to Harry.

After both boys calmed down Harry who was now being addressed as Hadrian told them to call him Harry and then Master Griphook and several other Goblins moved the group to a cleansing chambered where they removed the magical blocks, the loyalty potions, and even the appearance changer. Harry was still very small for his age but now had bright but unruly red hair and green eyes keeping James’ strong facial structure but giving him more of Lily’s features.

After the cleansings and a healing plan was drawn up the group left Gringotts and it’s goblins behind and moved to Ollivander’s wand shop and both boys got their wands after trying several. Draco’s was 10 inches, made of hawthorn with a unicorn hair core and was reasonably springy. Harry’s wand was made of Cherry wood also with unicorn hair, was 10 ¼ inches and was slightly whippy, Mr. Ollivander pointed out that he had in fact sold the brother wand to the one who gave him his famous scar the day before to a Mr. Neville Longbottom.

By that point both boys were feeling very exhausted and ready to go home so Narcissa and Severus explained apparition to Harry and then apparated into the manor for a quick and nutritious dinner and sent the boys to bed, the adults talked for a few hours about how to move forward before turning in themselves with Severus again taking up the offer to stay over in his room at the manor.


End file.
